


A Dame To Kill For

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jacob is in denial about wanting to be with Newt because he can't see himself as anything other than straight. Newt offers to change his gender for one night to win him over. Written for the kinkmeme. Jacob/Newt





	

"No!" 

Jacob shoves Newt off. They're mimicking each other's look of surprise, albeit Newt's is more wounded than shocked. The baker wipes his mouth with his sleeve, rubbing off any trace of Newt's lips. His heart is trying to hammer its way out of his ribcage while the wizard's still looking like you went down and kicked every animal in his suitcase.

"I'm sorry," he quickly adds. "It's just, I'm not..." He can't get the words out; hell, no words even come to mind. His mind is still spinning from the turn of events. He and Newt just _kissed_ and he may have been a very willing participant until his brain came back to life.

"Really? Because you've been giving off so many signals to suggest otherwise that even a blind erumpent could pick up on them." Clearly Newt noticed the same thing.

"Hey pal," he says, defensive. "You're a great guy. But that's the problem: you're a guy." He doesn't think it's possible for Newt's face to fall any further, but it does. And it pains him to have to be so blunt, but this... People get chased down in alleys and killed for this. He's been trying to start a new life in America, and a bull session gone wrong is the perfect way to end up on the lam.

"But you like me," Newt insists.

"I do." His hand finds Newt's and holds it for consolation. "I _really_ do," he sighs, because they both know that it was Newt who brought color to his life, and showed him how magical it could be. And no, he's not even talking about the wizard part.

"But -- aw, Newt, don't give me that look." He pauses, trying to formulate an explanation the would be comprehensible in Newt dialect. "Sometimes, the food in a can is good. Like sausage, everyone appreciates sausage, right? But the problem is the packaging."

But Newt is a problem-solver, a thinker. He doesn't understand when someone says 'no'; if anything, he just takes it as a challenge.

"What if I can change the packaging?"

"What?" he croaks.

Newt does a little bounce on the bed, nudging closer to Jacob. There's a twinkle in his eye, similar to the one he sports whenever he's about to wax poetic about his beasts. "There are spells I've used before, when handling animals that have a preference for certain genders. They're complicated, and only take effect for a certain amount of time. But I think you'll find them worthwhile."

Every time he doesn't think the wizarding world could be weirder, another curveball is thrown his way. Jacob can barely think, but he's pretty sure Newt just offered to change his own pipeworks so they could bang. Like it's as easy as changing shirts. 

"We'll discuss it next time, alright?" He hears himself say numbly.

Despite his emphasis on the word 'discuss', Newt takes that as a confirmation for some reason, so it is with immense shock that Jacob strolls into his apartment after work the next evening and finds an unfamiliar red-haired woman sitting on his bed.

He stares, and at first thinks that maybe she's got the wrong flat, or perhaps he's about to be robbed at gunpoint and murdered by the hottest serial killer he's ever seen.

She smiles shyly at him and Jacob knows that smile. His jaw drops.

" _Newt_?"

She stands and draws closer. Jacob is rooted to the spot, rigid in many areas (one specific one in particular) and unable to properly react.

As a girl, Newt is at level height with him, with short wavy red hair that frames her face. Other than that, he's stunned to find that the features aren't that different. Newt's face was was always unusually feminine to begin with, and Jacob had wrestled with finding him pretty for weeks beforehand. So the eyes are the same, if not slightly bigger and sultry-looking under a surprisingly well-applied layer of makeup. The cheekbones didn't change, and the blood red lipstick suits him-- er, her. 

But Jacob doesn't remember the curve of Newt's neck being so soft and pale, nor splashed with hints of freckles. Her shoulders are definitely less broad, and her breasts could stop traffic. But Newt's wrists are still dainty-looking, her slender legs accentuated by the dark stockings. Best of all is the silk and lace number she has on, a pink nightdress that's non-existent from the thighs downward.

She's hotter than every wallet sized pin-up girl he'd worshipped while in the trenches.

"You didn't have to make yourself shorter," he says lamely. Newt just flashes him a coquettish smile.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," she says, in a pitch much higher than he's used to but with the same tinge of huskiness. In a flash, her long fingers are bunched up in his tie and she's walking backwards, dragging him along.

She lays down on the bed, pulling Jacob on top of her. All he can do is flail because he's still thinking in profanities as he hovers over the smoking hot dame beneath him. She bites her lip, gaze still focused on his tie and Jacob thinks, oh, this is Newt alright.

"Jumping jalopies," he murmurs. Hands move of their own accord and before he can stop himself he grabs one of her breasts and squeezes. She giggles unexpectedly, and Jacob can't help but grin at the familiar twist of her mouth, cheeks reddening as Newt's tended to do. 

He doesn't even know if he can call this girl 'Newt', because she's much bolder, flashing him a sultry look as she shrugs her shoulders in a way that causes the straps of her dress to slide down, exposing pink nipples and soft, milky breasts.

Jacob's mind shuts down for the nth time that day. It seemed like a practiced move. Jacob can only wonder if Newt has done this before, with other men. There's a spike of jealousy from within and he wills it away by focusing on mouthing at her tits.

"Jacob," she moans, a hand gripping his nape. She arches her chest upward and he nibbles experimentally. It has the intended effect, her gasp going straight to his hardening dick. He tugs the dress down to her abdomen and she laughs and acquiesces to his impatience. It's hard to reconcile this assertive bombshell with his nervous best friend. He almost finds that he misses the shyness and the lip-biting.

Female Newt playfully licks at his ear as he grips her waist. His hands can almost touch, it seems Newt did not hold back, giving himself a perfect hourglass shape. As if there was anything imperfect about his already slender figure. "I must be dreaming," Jacob groans. She just laughs and pulls him into a kiss.

He doesn't care about the lipstick residue messing up his face, though today his partner is much more aggressive than the gentle male kisser from yesterday. Jacob inwardly chides himself for still thinking about Newt in his original form and gender, when he's about to bed the prettiest girl he's ever laid eyes on.

She lifts her hips so he can remove her dress entirely, revealing a black garter belt and lace panties. "You really went all out," he says, the breath having been knocked out of him on sight.

"I'd do anything to make you happy, Jacob," she whispers, looking him in the eye, and Jacob's blood pressure continues its upward ascent. This is the Newt he didn't mean to fall for but did: the straightforward, unfailingly loyal and selfless human being who somehow bewitched him without use of magic.

He traces the straps of her garter belt, even flicking one of the straps. It snaps against her leg and she twitches and unwittingly lets out a squeak. Jacob can't resist kissing her again, her gaze half-lidded as he closes the distance and their tongues brush together. She arches against him again, leg strategically stroking against his hardness and he groans into her mouth. She's gorgeous, he thinks, and then -- no, he backpedals. Because Newt was always gorgeous, even as a male, and that's part of why he was so taken with him in the first place.

"Baby," he says, and she blinks at him, surprised but clearly pleased by his term of endearment. "I need to be inside you right now, I can't--" he stammers, but female Newt just presses a finger to his lips and nods. Silent, she maintains her roguish smile as she shifts under him, shucking off the stockings with practice ease. Seconds later they're just another pile of clothing on the floor.

Jacob's fingers trail downward past her navel, brushing down a thatch of copper hair before sliding into her entrance. She gasps, knees knocking against his sides as her body goes rigid. " _Jacob,_ " she whispers, and he almost wants to say 'Newt' back but finds that he for some reason, can't. The girl beneath you is Newt, he reminds himself, the one flushed and panting and desperate. The girl you have several fingers deep in is your best friend.

He fingers her relentlessly, marveling at how wet she gets from just his touch. She's writhing and repeating his name like a prayer. Her hands are gripping at the sheets and he places his free hand on top of hers in a comforting gesture.

"You're really something else, you know that?" he says, tone full of affection. Down below he's quickening his pace, fingers slippery from her wet folds. She sobs and grabs his elbows suddenly, pulling herself closer to him.

"Jacob, please, please fuck me," she says and his body instinctively reacts. He replaces his fingers with his cock, sliding into her in one smooth motion and she throws her head back, which reminds Jacob of Newt looking up at the sky expectantly for Frank. He's momentarily distracted, unmoving and gazing at her when suddenly a thought pops up, _Move, you idiot,_ and he surmises that that advice came straight from his cock.

She's tight and wet around him. Jacob builds up a steady rhythm as female Newt clings to him, legs locked around his sides. What a dame indeed, he tells himself as he observes the litany of expressions on her face. Her hair is mussed, lips slightly parted and she's noisier than he's ever known Newt to be. Jacob kisses her while he fucks her and he runs his hands over her smudged makeup, noticing that it's odd for Newt to magic even his freckles away; Jacob always had a fondness for those. He wonders how long they have, and when Newt will turn back, and proceeds to internally kick himself. He _wanted_ this and he has it, and he's never been so turned on his life.

"Yes!" She cries out as he gives a particularly hard thrust, slamming into her pussy and belatedly contemplating whether it will hurt later when it won't even be there anymore.

"Shut your broad up, Kowalski!" A voice on the other side of the wall yells, but Jacob doesn't let up.

"Aw, go chase yourself, Mac!" He yells back, fist thumping the wall threateningly. Female Newt lets out an embarrassed laugh and covers her mouth, which Jacob finds so irresistably cute that his anger immediately dissipates.

"You're going to come soon, aren't you?" She asks, and all he can do is nod, because, shit, how can he not? Especially after the look she flashes him, the sight of her pearly white teeth. He always thought himself special for getting Newt so smile at him and no one else.

They end up coming at the same time, her calling his name and him calling her beautiful as he releases inside her. "That's it, baby, you're so good for me--" Sleep is claiming him the moment he rolls off of her. The last thing he sees is a pair of big green eyes and a wan smile, her nestled on her side to gaze at him as he drifts off to sleep. What a shame, he thinks, because he was looking forward to seeing Newt's face the moment she changed back.

He wakes in the middle of the night when Newt shifts beside him. For a minute he pretends to be asleep, the now male form of his bed partner rising awkwardly slow. When he ambles over Jacob, it hits him that Newt is trying to sneak out. He sits up very quickly, grabbing him around the waist and making him jump.

"Newt, where are you goin'?" Jacob demands, not caring how hoarse he sounds. Newt looks utterly bewildered.

"I'm male again," he explains, as if Jacob somehow still hasn't noticed the tall figure, floppy hair and lack of breasts, a very masculine and very naked Newt perched on his lap.

"So?" he says, and Newt looks away and stammers out something unintelligible. Grumpy with impatience and grogginess, Jacob tugs him closer and kisses him. Newt is unresponsive for a moment before hesitantly kissing back.

"But, I thought you--" the redhead sputters, blushing. And that there is the Newt he needs, complete with freckles, plush lips and cheekbones that can cut glass.

"Yeah, well, I'm a goof," Jacob replies, more irritated at himself than anything. He leans Newt back until they've recreated their horizontal positions earlier, the taller male peering up at him with a look of trepidation. This feels right, Jacob realizes. His heart soars as he assaults Newt's lips once more, and Newt finally catches on because he's gripping Jacob's forearms with a fierceness usually reserved for wrestling graphorns.

"You're perfect this way, I can't believe I made you grow a vagina just so I could realize how fucking dumb I was," he mutters. He runs a hand down Newt's scratched up chest. He never knew he was into scars, but then again, Newt made him realize a lot of things.

"You _are_ pretty thick," Newt says good-naturedly, his own way of saying _I forgive you_ and they share a fond smile. He can't stop kicking himself, thinking this is what should've happened yesterday rather than him acting like a twit.

They neck for a while until Jacob musters the nerve to tap Newt's hip, urging him to flip over. The other male just stares at his hand, and then flashes one of his trademark smiles before obediently turning onto his stomach. Jacob wants to throw himself out the window for having delayed this for so long. But Newt seems to have already gotten over their session from earlier, gamely settling on all fours.

"Is this okay?" Newt asks, looking back at him after he stalls for a moment too long.

"Ab-so-lute-ly." He's already lining up at his entrance, slick with fluids from when _he_ was a _she_. It's definitely strange that he's pushing her come back into him, and by strange he means unbelievably hot, because this time he's male and the sheer logistics of the entire affair is making Jacob's head spin.

He breaches Newt, who apparently is noisy when either gender, pressing his face into the pillow and groaning loudly. Jacob moves in slowly, trying not to curse because the pressure is so great against his cock that he's ready to come again on the spot.

"I don't think I'm into women anymore," he says as he pulls half-way out before shoving back in. Even the base of his cock can feel Newt clenching around it, and he grits his teeth to prevent profanities from pouring out of his mouth.

"What gave it away?" Well, the fact that your ass is the tightest hole I've ever screwed, he thinks. But instead he fucks deep into Newt again and relishes the cry of pleasure he gets in return.

" _Definitely_ not into women." He picks up the pace, motivated by anger at himself for not having done this much sooner. They could've been fucking for months by now had he not been so in denial, he could've experienced the wonders of Newt's ass weeks ago, it's more magical than anything in his suitcase, after all.

As he puts more force into his thrusts, Newt turns into a mess, moaning out "Jacob," (his name has never sounded sweeter) which is magnificent and all, but--

"Buddy, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but my walls are like cardboard and the neighbors..." He almost laughs out loud at the thought. That an hour ago they probably heard a woman moaning, and now a man -- he supposes he'll have to ask Newt to obliviate them when they're done.

'When they're done.' At this rate, though, Jacob's not sure if they'll ever leave this bed.

"M'sorry," Newt says, voice muffled from being pressed facefirst into the pillow.

"It's no big deal," he replies, and reaches around to fist Newt's aching cock.

For the second time that night, they come together, and this time Jacob is very much awake when they lie side by side on his tiny bed. Newt has to curl up against him awkwardly just to be able to fit the length of it but he's never felt more satisfied like this.

"That was, wow," Newt says very eloquently. And then after a pause and a brief chewing of his lips (oh God, how Jacob loves those lips, how could he ever have wanted them gone?), he adds, "I could do the spell again sometime if you'd prefer."

"No," is Jacob's immediate response. " This is perfect. Just lying here, you were great. Uh, both... Ways? Both times." They bask in the afterglow in silence, Jacob mostly admiring the flush still coloring Newt's skin. He brushes away a stray eyelash from the other male's cheek, and then a sudden thought comes to him.

"There isn't a chance of you getting pregnant or anything, isn't there?" Because that would be unfair. If he's gonna pursue this whole men thing full-time then at least he should be able to reap the benefits.

"I'm not sure," Newt responds, sounding really cheerful for some reason.

"Oh."

"Probably not," he says more confidently, slipping back into his magizoologist voice as if they didn't just screw six ways from Sunday. "I don't have the necessary organs for bringing a baby to life. I'd need a uterus."

Jacob doesn't know if he should breathe a sigh of relief, because Newt's eyes light up, and even as he absently plays with Jacob's fingers, the sheepish smile grows more evident.

"But... There are some animals capable of ectopic pregnancies..."

Jacob doesn't know what to say to that, but hell, it sounds like another adventure and with Newt, he'll never get tired of those.


End file.
